Tactile sense feedback technologies have been proposed that provide a person with information through his/her tactile sense. For example, the touch screen apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 controls the time between contact and separation of touch screen and the finger of a user (input means), thereby causing the user to feel textures on the surface such as fine shapes thereon. Specifically, in this apparatus, a person adjusts the time when his/her finger is and is not in contact with the touch screen, thereby variably controlling the frictional force between the touch screen and the finger (see, for example, paragraphs [0028] and [0029] of the specification of Patent Document 1).